half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Shorepoint Base
Shorepoint Base,File:Coastmap sheet.png also known as Shorepoint, is a Resistance base that appears at the end of the Half-Life 2 chapter "We Don't Go To Ravenholm..." and at the start of the chapter Highway 17. Overview Very close to Ravenholm, Shorepoint is the first of a string of Rebel outposts scattered along the Coast. Along Highway 17, it precedes New Little Odessa, and seems to have once been a group of warehouses before the Combine began to drain the ocean. As most of the time along the coast, shipwrecks are lying in the sand nearby and the water does not come under the pier anymore. Features Shorepoint has two entrances: one is accessible from train yards leading out of Ravenholm and leads to an old garage with damaged cars, then to what appears to be the main building, where the radio, supplies and wounded Rebels being looked after can be found. Additionally, the base houses a Scout Car which can be lowered on the beach by a crane located among the piers. The second entrance to the base can be accessed from the beach by climbing a ladder leading to the main pier. In order to keep Antlions from jumping up into the base, two stolen pulse rifles manned by two Rebels are mounted at each side of the crane. Personnel The leader of Shorepoint is apparently Leon. The mechanic and crane operator is a woman named Noriko. The base also includes other Rebels such as Winston, Daniel and Jacob, an unnamed nurse who takes care of the wounded, and a Vortigaunt. Alyx and Eli Vance apparently spent some time there, since she states they are the ones who left there the Scout Car they both "put together". Appearances ''Half-Life 2 The Combine appear to be aware of Shorepoint's existence, as they had set up a small base nearby and had begun to attack it when Gordon Freeman arrives on the spot. The Combine attack then fails when Freeman helps the four Rebels (Leon, Daniel, Winston hurt and on the ground, and an unnamed woman) dispatch the remaining soldiers. When Gordon meets Leon, the base has established a transmission with Alyx, who states her father has been taken by boat to Nova Prospekt. While Alyx will manage to get there by train, Gordon must travel along the coast with the Scout Car. He then proceeds to the next Rebel station, New Little Odessa, after a small mishap with the crane's magnet while lowered on the beach with the Scout Car. Behind the scenes In the playable ''Half-Life 2 Beta, Shorepoint Base's exterior map (d2_coast_01) is slightly different. The Scout Car is held by wedges, there is no Noriko (placeholder male sounds are used instead), no Rebels manning two mounted AR2s (only two Rebels with MP5K, and farther), no Antlion Hill, and much less Antlions. Gallery File:Proto docks fixed0006.jpg|The WC mappack "proto_docks.vmf", with a misty Citadel in the back. This early prototype map is likely a predecessor to Shorepoint, while the reason for the Citadel's presence is unknown. File:Shorepoint Base beta.jpg|Shorepoint in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:Buggy shorepoint beta.jpg|The Beta Scout Car on Pier 87 in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta. File:G-Man Shorepoint.jpg|G-Man glimpsed near Shorepoint. File:D1 town 050000.jpg|Rebels and Overwatch Soldiers fighting. File:D1 town 050002.jpg|Ditto, with Daniel on the right. File:D1 town 050011.jpg|Daniel and the other Rebel looking after Winston. File:D1 town 050010.jpg|Ditto. File:D1 town 050012.jpg|Wounded Rebels being looked after. File:D1 town 050087.jpg|Alyx's communication to Shorepoint. File:D2 coast 010000.jpg|Pier 87, with the crane and the Scout Car. File:D2 coast 010143.JPG|Rebel defending the pier. File:D2 coast 010154.JPG|Ditto. File:D2 coast 010001.jpg|The Scout Car waiting on Pier 87. File:Noriko.jpg|Noriko sitting at the crane's commands. File:D2 coast 010003.jpg|The Scout Car being lowered on the beach by the crane's magnet. File:D2 coast 010014.jpg|The Scout Car falls upside down when the crane's magnet fails and Antlions attack. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' Notes and references Category:The Coast locations Category:Resistance locations Category:Locations